habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
To-Dos
To-Dos are one-time tasks, like "Wash the car", "Rake the leaves in the yard", or "Buy milk". To view other examples of To-Dos, refer to Sample To-Dos. Unlike Habits or Dailies, To-Dos don't need to be repeated every day or even on a schedule. You can set a due date, but missing the date or letting the To-Do turn red won't reduce your health. Over time, the To-Do becomes redder, and hence more valuable: you earn more experience and gold the redder the task. This is to encourage you to complete stale tasks. However, an ever-increasing To-Do is a disincentive, so there is a maximum amount of experience and gold you can earn; this maximum is reached when the task is about one month old. This is to dissuade you from continually putting off a task (for more than a month) in the hope of eventually getting a huge reward! Completed To-Dos also grant mana points (MP). __TOC__ Creating a To-Do To create a item on your To-Do list: #Enter the task in the box that says "New To-Do". #Click on the plus sign to confirm. Adding Multiple To-Dos To add several To-Dos at once, click the "Add Multiple" link. A box will open where you can enter several To-Dos. Click the "+" button when finished. To add multiple To-Dos with tags, select a tag, then add your To-Dos. Copying from Chat There is also a feature which creates a To-Do from a chat message. You can learn more about this on the Chat page. Editing a To-Do Edit a To-Do by clicking the pencil icon. The image below shows the editing screen. Read on to learn about each feature. Completing a To-Do The hardest part about completing a To-Do is doing the To-Do. After you complete the task, clicking the checkbox will turn the To-Do grey, and you will earn the appropriate amounts of experience, gold, and mana points. The To-Do is now marked as complete and will be moved from the "Active" or "Due" tab to the "Done" tab, which effectively removes it from the visible list of To-Dos. You need to click the "Done" tab to view your completed To-Dos. Clicking on a completed To-Do will reactivate it. You will lose the gold, experience, and mana that you had gained when you completed the To-Do. The task then moves back to the "Active" tab. If you've made a mistake by ticking the wrong To-Do, this is the way to retrieve it. However, if you've completed a To-Do but want to add it back to your list to be completed again (for example, monthly repeating tasks), you will need to add it as a new To-Do. There is a known issue in which To-Dos appear to become unchecked after you've completed them. The issue is that there are duplicates of some To-Dos and you do not always see the duplicates until after the original To-Do is completed, so it will look as if the finished To-Do becomes unchecked. As a workaround, delete all the duplicates (there may be two or three) of the To-Do. Rearranging To-Dos As for all tasks, To-Dos can be rearranged by dragging and dropping them in their new position, or by clicking the Push to Top button. There is a current issue in which To-Dos sometimes cannot be rearranged. After you have moved them to a new position, they move back into the previous order after a sync. This can be worked around by deleting completed To-Dos (refer to "Clean up" below for information about deleting and exporting To-Dos). You will need to do this every three days to keep sorting working. If you would like certain, important To-Dos to always appear at the top of the list, there is currently no way to pin them there. If you don't want to keep using Push to Top on them, assign them to a tag called "top" so that filtering by that tag will show you only those important tasks. Help Button The help button is in the top right corner of the To-Dos column. This button, when clicked, will reveal some quick information about To-Dos and how to get started with making tasks, etc. This is a faster way to help with To-Dos, but this wiki page is just a more in-depth information provider. Scoring The amount of experience and gold earned depends on the To-Do's task value. However, after the value reaches -47.27 (when the To-Do is about a month old), further changes in the value do not have any additional effect on the experience and gold earned. The amount of mana points earned is equal to 1% of your maximum MP. If the To-Do contains a checklist, completing it will give additional rewards and MP, depending on how many checklist items there are. Eventually you might think: "Why should I do my To-Dos right away, when they're worth the least amount of points, instead of waiting until they're huge and then cashing them in? Isn't that backwards of what you want -- to get To-Dos off fast?" The reasoning behind doing it this way is this: If To-Dos diminished in value as they aged, then you would want to do the ones that were red even less, because they wouldn't be worth much after a certain point. Consequently, there would be less point to doing anything you hadn't done right away. With the current system, you have a greater incentive to eventually get around to doing the older To-Dos, especially for things that cannot be done quickly or easily, such as long term goals that take a lot of effort. "Instant" To-Dos (ones you put on your list only to check them off immediately) may seem to have the lowest value initially, but they also provide an immediate experience, gold, and mana return, which can bring you closer to something you want to buy or an extra spell cast on that day, instead of deliberately waiting for a To-Do to turn red. Progress Bar Clicking the progress icon in the top right hand corner of the column will open the progress panel. This will show you the cumulative task value of all your To-Dos. In this example, the player has many red To-Dos which are adding to a large negative score. You can see the individual task values using the User Display Data Tool > Task Overview and filtering Type as To-Do. Clean up A hero's work leaves a trail of accomplishments. At the top and bottom of the To-Do list, there are three tabs: *Active: To-Dos that need to be completed (including those with due dates) *Dated: active To-Dos that have due dates *Done: To-Dos that have been completed (both dated and undated) The "Done" tab allows you to see a list of your recently-completed To-Dos. At the bottom of the "Done" To-Dos column, there is a button marked "Delete Completed" that will permanently delete all of your completed and archived To-Dos (not including those that are part of a challenge). This can improve the site performance and can prevent problems when you sort your uncompleted To-Dos. However it is impossible to export deleted To-Dos, so export them first if you want to keep a record of them. Completed To-Dos more than three days old are automatically archived but you can still find them in your history. See Also * Sample To-Dos * Naming Your Tasks * Dailies * Habits * Rewards Known Bugs Rearranging a To-Do Solutions: See Rearranging a To-Do for workaround To-Dos Become Unchecked after Completion Solutions: See Completing a To-Do for workaround Duplicate To-Dos If the duplicates are To-Dos and some have been completed, you will probably need to delete your completed To-Dos first. You can do this by clicking the Done tab, then clicking the Delete Completed button. Note that To-Dos that were completed more than three days previous will not show up, and it may be necessary to clear all the deleted To-dos. fr:À faire Category:Content Category:Goals Category:Basics Category:Gameplay Category:Mechanics Category:SuggestedChanges Category:Bug Category:Tasks Category:Newbies